


Hamilton Stuff

by Turtle_Boy



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Boy/pseuds/Turtle_Boy





	Hamilton Stuff

Hey peeps, I'm really bored what should I do(If anyone says watch porn I will be PISSED, my friend already tried to make me watch it)? Also are y'all obsessed with Hamilton or is it just me? (I need friends)

Pansexual child out! Bye~


End file.
